Mako's Emotions
by lokfan323
Summary: Mako is the emotionless emo dude that korra can't stand but, Korra is about to change that.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except this computer

**Happiness:**

Korra quickly fired 2 water whips towards the Buzzer Swap's Earth bender, which caused him to fall back into the waters.

"What a surprise folks. The Fire ferrets came out of nowhere and won the championships," cried out the announcer through the roar of cheers and whoops. Korra and Bolin hugged each other with huge smiles slapped on their faces. Mako stood there.

" Mako, we won, aren't you happy"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Well, maybe because you're not smiling"

"Yeah I am. This is my happy face."

Korra gaped at Mako, then at Bolin. Bolin just shrugged because he was too busy having girls swarm him like bees to honey.

"Did anyone ever mention that your happy face looks a lot like your poker face."

**Sadness:**

Korra laid there. Blood dripping from here head, scars and bruises on practically every inch of her skin. Bolin and Mako kneeled over her and tried to fix her as much as they could.

"Korra, please, please don't leave us. We need you," screamed Bolin in terror and fright. But on his face there was a slight grin. He couldn't help it. Korra was dying. Yeah, it sounds crazy that Bolin was smiling while Korra laid there. Well, she wasn't dying actually. She was pretending to die so Mako could finally show some sort of emotion, even if it was sadness.

"Ma-Mako," whispered Korra.

"Yeah Korra," still with none what-so-ever emotion on his face. She wanted to just slap him and yell why in the world was he an emotionless twit, but of course, she was "dead".

"Are you sad that I'll be dead?"

"Not really."

Then she really lost it. "You idiot! What is wrong with you? I'm dying and you just stand there with no trace of sadness to ever appear on that face of yours!" she screamed. He just looked at her and said, "Well obviously you're not dead." And with that, Korra slapped him.

**Angry:**

"Korra, give it back."

"What is it with you and this scarf?"

"Korra, I said give it back."

"Make me," she said tauntingly. She had grasped Mako's red scarf and took it. She was trying to make him angry. She held it over the Yule Bay, dangling by a single thread. "You want to fight for it?" she coaxed.

"Sure." And with she knocked him with boulders. With Mako's agility he quickly dogged.  
He then sent a fire flame straight towards her. She went straight into the flame and appeared right next to him. But just as she was about to send a water whip, he gripped the scarf and pulled it out of her hands.

"I win," he said and with that, he walked away. Throughout the whole thing, she didn't see him have the tiniest facial expression. Great. Off to plan another M.E.B. (Mako's Emotional Outburst).

**Loneliness:**

Mako woke up and didn't see Bolin by his bed. He was gone. That's strange thought Mako. He hopped out of bed and went to the arena for practice. He didn't see anyone there. What was up? He didn't mind it at all though. He liked to be by himself were he didn't have to talk to anyone. Whenever he thought he heard someone, he looked, but they were gone. What he didn't know that this was another of Korra's Plans to show emotion, more specifically, loneliness. She told everyone to stay out of Mako's sight. It wasn't that hard because he rarely went outside.

She kept this up for a few days till she gave up. He didn't seem a bit lonely. He didn't even to bother search for his brother. She then put here grand plan to the test.

**Ultimate Emotion Test:**

Korra had had enough. She was sick and tired of Mako's emotionless-ness, and she snapped. She would get an emotion out of him if it were the last thing she ever did. (Which it probably would be D'=)

The brown-haired Avatar marched up to Mako. The teen Fire bender turned around, still completely emotionless. "Oh, hey Korra," he said in monotone.

"I've _HAD IT_!" Korra screamed.

Mako blinked at that, but remained otherwise completely blank.

That only made Korra angrier.

She stormed up to him and placed a finger on the top of his rib cage, prodding him in the chest as she spoke. "I've been nice about this whole thing, you not having emotion and all, but I can't _take_ it anymore!"

"What is it about my face that bothers you so much?" Mako asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Everything!_" Korra threw up her hands in frustration. "It's like you're dead! Every time something happens that would have devastated someone else, it's like you're incapable of having any reaction to it! It drives me _nuts_!"

Mako furrowed his brows. "That's stupid."

"_SHUT UP_!" Korra screeched. She whipped around, a dangerous look in her eyes. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

"What are you…?"

"I'm about to do something I never thought I'd ever have to. It's your fault that this is happening," Korra seethed.

Before Mako could say a word, Korra clamped her left hand onto the side of his face, leaned up slightly, and kissed him full on the lips. It was short and discrete, but effective. Korra knew it would have to work. It was her only source left. And it worked, or at least that's what she collecting as she watched his face go through about twenty different emotions at once.

But before she could enjoy her victory, she realized what she'd done. Her eyes went wide, her pupils dilated, her eyebrows hit her hairline, and her cheeks flushed red. She choked and tripped over her words. She couldn't figure out what to say.

_What was I thinking?_ She berated herself in her head. "I… uh… Gotta go!" she quickly made up, swiftly turned away, and started to try and walk away.

"Get back here, Korra!" Mako yelled, grabbing the Avatar's shoulder.

The Fire bender spun her around and yanked on her arm. _What the _Hell_ is he-!_ Korra started to think. She stopped when she felt Mako's lips against hers. _…Doing…?_ she finished. Her eyes were wide at first, but she sluggishly closed them.

The two pulled apart, and Korra thought she could see several emotions in Mako's amber eyes. At first they were slurred together and hard to tell apart, but Korra soon distinguished mild surprise, embarrassment, and… was that… No! It couldn't be! Not from Angsty McEmopants!

"What… Was _that_?" Korra gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Instantly Mako blinked, as if coming out of a trance, and his face went totally red. "Agh! I-I-I'm so sorry!" he shouted hoarsely.

Korra burst out laughing. "You shouldn't be apologizing! I got about twenty emotions out of you at once!"

"Was that what all this was about?" He seemed disappointed, and almost… betrayed.

"Pf!" Korra huffed. She kissed Mako again. She smirked at his confused face. "Not at all, but getting you to show emotion was a pretty good excuse."

Mako stared at her for several seconds. "What?" was the intelligent reply.

Korra laughed again. "You're hopeless."

(Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of the world, Bolin's head was exploding because one girl hadn't fallen head over heels for him.)

**THE END**


End file.
